


Book 1: Digital Adventure 01

by Pokemonever1994



Series: Digital Destinies of Potter [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, DORUmon - Freeform, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonever1994/pseuds/Pokemonever1994
Summary: Haley Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, both dead, niece to Petunia Dursley and despite her not wanting to, living with said woman and her husband.When they put her into a Japanese Summer Camp while they were in Japan with their son on Summer Vacation, she expected Summer activities, one-sided conversations at best due to not understanding or speaking Japanese, and most definitely a rather mundane summer in blistering heat.She didn't expect a sudden Blizard, little Tamagotchi falling from the sky, a Tsunami on a mountain, getting stranded in another world, meeting a purple ball of fluff, the giant stag beetle monster or that this would be just the start of the crazies.But then again, she didn't expect making friends either, so perhaps this insane adventure would have positive outcomes after all.





	1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation to another World

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic follows mostly the plot of Digimon Adventure, in other words season 1, and will eventually transit into Adventure 02. I am using a English Sub on Soul Anime for this, as such I use the Japanese names of the characters generally and will structure it somewhat like those episodes.
> 
> Furthermore, as stated in-story, please use the Japanese or German versions of the Digimon soundtracks for Digivolution, prompts will be provided in the chapter. This is honestly said for my own peace of mind because I cringe ever since I heard the English Dub's equivalent of Brave Heart/Wir werden Siegen (German).
> 
> And yes, I am German and I can guarantee you, the English Dub's song is an Eldritch Abomination as far as I am concerned.

Haley Potter wasn't the luckiest kid.

Hated by her aunt and uncle. Ridiculed and bullied by her cousin and his pals. Ostracised and targeted by the school to cover up said cousin's misbehavior. Known as a delinquent despite doing nothing and no one having proof of her having anything to do with the bad things they claim she did.

She barely got proper food, only scraps really unless she was at Miss Figg's house. She had to wear the worn-out hand-me-downs from Dudley which she was forced to make due with using clips. Her hair got mistreated on a regular basis with scissors and pulling. And lastly, she was forced to wear glasses. Weak ones, but enough that she couldn't see quite right through them.

Her eyesight was good, mind you, but it was to make her less likeable by her peers for being a “Dumb Four-Eyes” girl. The only reason she didn't take them off out of sight was that Vernon paid a lot of the teachers to harshly punish her if she did so and Dudley bullied everyone into helping them too. In short, her life was miserable on every level.

The only light she had in the six years she had lived with the Dursleys come when Vernon went on a family vacation to Japan and they couldn't put her to Miss Figg for 3 months as they stayed there for the summer vacation as Dudley liked Japanese video games.

As such, to avoid having her around because she was contagious with “Freakiness” as they put it, she was enrolled in a summer camp.

Yes, a Japanese Summer Camp. She understood nothing and the only clothes she had been given were those she already had. At least she could take off the glasses and enjoy several months of no Dudley as this wasn't his thing. Period.

Soon after arriving with the throng of kids, including only one her own age, a older girl took her aside and begun ranting in Japanese, much to Haley's dismay as she didn't understand a word of it. When she asked if she could repeat it in English, the girl seemed at first stunned but then begun to speak in a mixture of thick American and no less thick Japanese accent to tell her the problem.

“And therefore, I can't let you run around in such horrible clothes! I mean, who made you wear clothes some football player put on without taking off his gear?” Asked the girl, Tachikawa Mimi. A budding fashionista. And while Haley had no clue about fashion and didn't like dresses or skirts, she was glad when Mimi dragged her around camp to find some fitting clothes.

As it turns out, one of the boys had accidentally taken a bag of his sister's clothes with him as she had been meant to come too but become sick just before the departure. Tai agreed to lend the clothes to Haley after a short discusion and Mimi took her to a hut to change.

Haley was certain, 100% certain, that the scream of rage and words that had another girl, Sora, put her hands on both of her ears weren't good.

Mimi was infuriated seeing Haley, the adorable, shy and polite little British girl, after she took off her shirt. Or rather the tent that had been given her as such. The girl was skinny. She could rival some of the skinniest supermodels but in her case it was from being almost bones and skin. The soft, pale skin was mared by ugly scars of varying types, not even including the scar on her forehead.

Haley almost felt sorry for Vernon and Dudley at that point. Mimi looked murderous. But the emphasize was on almost. They had it coming.

A few minutes later, after some adjustments by Mimi, Haley wore a yellow, sleeveless shirt, a pair of brown pants, some sneakers and white socks*. It was nothing special but the clean clothes were a great relief for her. The amount of laundry time she got was meassured as “20 minutes, once per month”. Another attempt to make her seem bad she thought and Mimi agreed.

The following hours were probably the most carefree and fun experience she had up to that point. Even without understanding each other she got along with the boy her age, Takeru or TK as Mimi told her, rather well. He was the first friend she had her own age, which was rather sad.

TK's older brother, separated when they were young by divorce, watched them when suddenly a blizzard hit.

Yes, a freaking blizzard during Summer Vacation. No jokes.

Yamato, or Matt, quickly took them to a nearby hut of some sort where Mimi, Tai and Sora were with two others. Both boys. “I ain't a weather frog, but pretty sure global warning doesn't work like that.” Muttered Haley, watching the storm outside.

“ _Say, who is she?”_ Asked the oldest of the group, Joe Kido, though Haley didn't understand a word.

“ _She's from Britain, her aunt and uncle left her at the camp to have her “Out of the Way” of their family vacation. She didn't say much but considering she can't speak nor understand Japanese and isn't just far too skinny but also has scars all over her body, I say my parent's lawyer is gonna hear of this.”_ Growled Mimi something Haley, again, didn't get. Japanese, the language barrier that can't be helped.

She ignored the looks she got now, they were weird, mind you, pitying looks weren't something she was used to. Did Mimi tell them something? She had heard the word “Britain” there, so she may have told them where she was from but that wouldn't make them pity her, right?

The storm held for another hour or two, where Mimi would keep trying to untangle the mop of chin-length black strings that Haley called her hair. Hair-care products, another luxury she had rarely the luck to get. Not helped by the fact that her hair seemed almost- *crack* Haley blinked upon hearing this and looked back. Mimi had tried to get her hair into order with a comb up until now and she had gritted her teeth at getting her hair almost pulled out.

As it turns out, her roots actually won the battle. The comb's teeth had broke off. All of them. And soon after Mimi, crying silently about her ruined comb, took the comb teeth out of Haley's hair. That was why Petunia had resorted for years now to just cutting them off only for the hair to grow back within a night.

She liked her hair the way it was, albeit it would be nice to be capable of taking care of it. But sadly... you get the idea.

The storm finally settled and when they went outside they saw the entire surrounding area was covered in at least 20 centimeters of snow. Haley had seen lots of snow, but had mostly bad memories due to Dudley about winter and snow. She stopped counting the number of snowballs with rocks she had gotten hit with over the years somewhere at 100 or so.

However, when TK begun to put together snow and beckoned her to help, she was fast to come. The boy was quick to make her understand what he wanted to do, a Snowman, namely by bringing branches from the area for arms. Haley was quick to help make the snowman. She had no experience building them, mind you, but being British she was more used to the cold, especially with herowning no gloves or the like.

While the two were going about the activity a wistful Matt was watching from a bit away. _“Look, we should go to the campsite now, we don't know what could come next.”_ Tried Joe, a senior at their school, to reason with them the old worrywart.

“ _Come on Joe, I know there is freak weather at the moment but let the kids have some fun in the snow. If half the stuff Mimi thinks those caretakers of the girl did to her is true, I think she has it overdue.”_ Tried Sora to reason with the older boy who frowned.

“ _I understand that but it would be better if she did that with proper winter clothes if she has to play in the snow. None of us are dressed for this kind of weather and as the oldest-”_ He was cut off by calls of awe from outside.

There, while those that were inside had come out, Haley looked up at the sky in wonder. There, bands of colorful light were waving in the air far above. She knew them from some pictures she had seen in the library, Aurora Borealis or also known as the Northern Lights or just Aurora. She could swear the book said they were just in really high north places like Alaska and Greenland though.

“ _Incredible, how can a Aurora Borealis be here? They only appear in the Polar regions.”_ Wondered Izzy, marveling at the strange phenomena as he looked up like the others.

Haley was about ready to just sit down to look at the pretty lights, this was a one-time-only thing after all, no way she would be able to see them again after all, when she noticed something. It looked like a big portal or something, floating up there with some lights shining out of it.

“What is that?” She asked confused, and while her words weren't understood, her eyes were a good pointer that she had asked about something up there.

Just then, the lights she had spotted begun to grow larger and soon become clear to be shooting stars. Headed for them. “Dodge!” Screamed Haley in the best Piccolo imitation she could, of his abridged version at least, before taking cover herself. The others didn't understand her but they were getting out of dodge already anyway and soon enough, seven impacts shook the area.

With snow having falling from the tree she had hid behind Haley had to get out first but spotted the others picking up strange devices that floated out of small holes in the ground. From the looks of it they weren't any more aware of what they were and Haley herself was confused even more since, whatever they were, she was a third wheel it seemed.

Walking to Mimi, the one she was most familiar with, she cocked her head sideways and looked at the small, white device with grey buttons and a small screen she was holding. Being curious and her restraints to keep herself out of trouble a bit loosened, Haley tried to get the device to look at it closer. But just when Mimi was about to ask her what she wanted, with Haley's hands just brushing the device, when a massive wave surged upward.

“ _Tsunami!”_ Screamed the group in horror as they watched the water surge toward them.

Haley was hit alongside the others and felt herself being washed away. She lost contact with Mimi not long after and spiraled out of control at that same moment. “Help!” Screamed the 7 year old as she was washed away.

When Haley come back to consciousness it was to a pletora of smells, sounds and other sensations she had never experienced.

Sitting up she found herself in a forest that seemed like those rain forests she had seen on television while at Miss Fygg's place. From the looks of it at least but there were oddities. First of all, everything looked somewhat grainy, like an old CGI graphic or something. Next was the fact that all the plants were weirdly placed and interposed by street signs that had about as much business in this place as Dudley on a Science Fare.

Standing up she checked herself over, she wasn't injured from the looks of it despite her being sure that the Tsunami, as the others had called it, having hit her at least with the force needed to break a bone or two. At least it had felt like it at the time.

Seeing that no one was around her she decided to see if she could find the other campers, or perhaps the campsite but she had no hopes for the latter. There was no way a forest like this was in Japan, even she knew that much, so they had somehow landed somewhere far away. She just hoped the others wouldn't blame her for it, she never transported more than herself around in panic moments.

Anyway, she walked for a bit, the trees were weirdly situated around with the underbush sometimes creating near impassable barriers while at others barely registering when she walked through them. It was almost like they were corridors or something, though you could push through the more solid bushes if you wanted to.

*thud*

Haley blinked as something come running and smacked into her leg making her look down. There stood a small, purple being with a white snout, pointy ears and yellow eyes on four stubby legs. It certainly was no animal she ever heard about.

“Hey! Watch where you're walking biggie!” Complained the little thing as Haley bent down while it looked up, blinking. “Wait, you don't look like any Digimon I've seen around here.” Stated the little thing and Haley cocked her head sideways.

“Uh, I ain't a Digimon, I don't know what that is actually.” She admitted awkwardly as she felt that she sounded stupid saying that.

“Then what are you?” Asked the little thing as Haley sat down, not knowing what to do at the moment.

“I am a human. My name's Haley Potter. And you?” She asked and the little creature.

“Hi! I am Dorimon, but call me Dorimon. And I am a In-Training Level Digimon of the Dorimon species.” Said the little furball and Haley blinked.

“Wait, you're named after your species?” Asked Haley with her head tilted sideways in confusion.

“Yup! All Digimon call one another by our species. Can get real weird sometimes but since I am the only Dorimon around I don't have that problem.” Explained Dorimon and Haley cocked her head sideways.

“Really? What about your parents?” Asked Haley and Dorimon blinked.

“Parents? What is that?” Asked Dorimon and Haley blinked because, to be honest? She didn't know what the definition was of parent. She knew they “made” their children, and took care of them, but that was all she knew since she didn't remember her own. Also, there was foster and adopted parents too, who took in someone else's child if they die. Not that the Dursleys were that, she wasn't part of their family.

“Um... I think it is those who made you? I don't know really, no one has told me where babies come from or what parents do to make them. But they also are those who take care of us when we grow up I guess? It's weird and complicated.” She finally said and Dorimon cocked his head sideways.

“So like Elecmon at Primary Village?” Asked Dorimon, which made Haley blink at him.

“Elecmon? Is that a Digimon?” She asked and Dorimon nodded.

“Yup, he is a Rookie Level Digimon and takes care of all the Baby Digimon that hatch from Digi-Eggs in Primary Village. He protects them and feeds them until they digivolve to In-Training level like myself and can at least protect themselves somewhat.” Explained Dorimon and Haley blinked at that.

“Wait, what is digivolving?” Asked Haley in confusion as Dorimon blinked at her.

“You don't know that?” He asked and she shook her head. “It is where you turn into another Digimon species and become super duper stronger than before! If I were to digivolve I would become DORUmon! Then I could show those mean Gazimon who is boss!” Stated the little puff-ball, jumping up and down.

“Wait, is that like super fast growing up? Or like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly but super fast?” Asked Haley confused as she tried to wrap her mind around that.

Dorimon stopped, falling onto his side as he missed his landing. “Huh? What is growing up?” Asked the little furball as he rolled himself onto his stubby legs again.

“Its when a baby grows and gets older, becoming a toddler, then a child, teenager, then adult and finally becomes real old, like miss Fygg and needs to look out for stupid boys like Dudley running her over after his birthday.” Explained Haley in a decisive manner, nodding to her own, in her opinion, sound explanation.

Considering Dorimon was giving the best Emoji impression in history, including a questionmark over his head... wait that was a actual questionmark suspended over his head wasn't it? “Is that like digivolution but slow?” Asked the little creature and both of them sat there for a while, blinking as they realized that neither of them got the other's explanation.

“AHHH!” They both whirled around they heard a cry but only Haley realized who it was. Standing up and, for reasons she couldn't explain, scooping Dorimon up she run in the direction from which she heard the voice and come to a clearing where she found Joe running past with a small, brown seal-like being on his shoulder.

“Oh! Hey Bukamon!” Called Dorimon with a happy grin as Haley run after the pair.

“You know that Digimon?” Asked Haley confused as Dorimon nodded.

“Yup, Bukamon is one of the Digimon who've been waiting for someone.” Explained Dorimon as she continued running after the frantic calls from the older boy.

“well, better stay around the oldest and hope for the best, right Dorimon?” Asked Haley smiling and got a nod from her little companion. He felt like what she had imagined a stuffe toy to feel like. She really hoped he wouldn't mind coming back with them.

When they finally reached where Joe was still throwing a fit of panic, screeching like Dudley when he had cut himself with a knife some months ago by accident, Haley found that most of the others were already present there. Well, all except Mimi.

“Haley-chan! You're here too?” Asked then Taichi, which made Haley stop for a moment.

“Huh? Wait, did you just speak English?” She asked astounded by that idea which made them all blink.

“W- you can Japanese?” Asked Sora in return while Dorimon looked between them.

“Hey Dorimon! Didn't you say you didn't have a partner?” Asked then one of the six Digimon present, including Pukamon but not Dorimon, which looked like some pink... blob? With some antennae or something?

“Still don't know what you mean Koromon, Haley and I just met. Does that mean those “Partner” you talk about always are humans like her?” Asked Dorimon in return as he jumped out of her hands to go to the other Digimon.

“Yup, but I wonder where Tannemon is.” Noted Koromon, looking around.

“Yeah, Mimi is missing too.” Said Haley, walking up to them. The weight of the bag she had been given by Mimi and Sora earlier before the snowstorm weighing a bit more on her shoulders.

“Kyaaah!” Come then the scream.

“That was Mimi-chan!” Exclaimed Tai before running toward where the sound come from, the others following his example with Dorimon, Pukamon and Koromon hitching a ride on Haley as they were rather slow.

When they arrived to a clearing they saw Mimi run out of the bushes along with a green, plant-like Digimon with a white face and red eyes. And behind them the source of distress was clear as a huge, red stag beetle come flying toward their location.

“Kuwagamon!” Exclaimed the Digimon in surprise at seeing it.

Digimon Data:

Kuwagamon

Insect Digimon

Level Champion

Virus-type

Families:

Nature Spirits

Wind Guardians

Jungle Trooper

Attacks:

Scissor Arm

A ferocious and aggressive insectoid Digimon of feral nature.

“H- huge bug.” Stuttered Haley, completely taken aback by the sight of this thing. She wasn't afraid of bugs, mind you, couldn't be while sharing her sleeping space with spiders and other creepy crawlies.

But she drew the line at house-sized beetles! “Duck!” Shouted Sora suddenly, shoving Haley to the ground just before Kuwagamon could behead them.

“Bubbles!” Shouted all of the Digimon, Dorimon joining in with a shout of “Baby Shot!” While the others fired bubbles Dorimon's attack were tiny iron pebbles it seemed. They hit Kuwagamon in the head, making it wear off-course but ramming it's carapace-covered head into the smaller Digimon who cried out.

“Dorimon!” Shouted Haley, running to her new friend who had been hit as well, the others picking up the other seven Digimon.

“We must get away!” Shouted Sora, grabbing Haley before running with the others away while they could hear Kuwagamon coming for round two.

The chase however, ended rather abruptly when they stopped at a cliff. One that was a rough 100 meters above the racing waters of a river below. “Shit, it's a dead-end!” Exclaimed Tai as Haley hugged Dorimon to herself, afraid of that.

She heard Kuwagamon seconds later break through the trees and as they turned around they found the giant bug racing over them, then weering around to attack them.

“Bubbles!” “Baby Shot!” Exclaimed the small Digimon again, freeing themselves from the humans as they launched the same attacks onto the beetle to make it crash once more into the trees but, again, they were unable to dodge it's tumble.

“Dorimon!” Shouted Haley in worry, running to the prone form of the Digimon while the others did so as well.

Dorimon smiled at her, hot tears running down her face at seeing him hurt. “Sorry for worrying you Haley, I just don't wanna see my friends hurt.” Said the little Digimon as answers from the others were not much different. Albeit it was specific to their partners it seemed.

“Roar!” That drew the attention back to Kuwagamon who had come out of the trees again.

“Let me at him!” Screamed the Digimon, trying to get free.

“W- Dorimon? But you'll get hurt if you attack him again! All of you tried it already!” Pleaded Haley in desperation that her friend may get hurt again or, worse yet, die.

Their struggle was pointless, to Haley's despair, as the Digimon broke free to charge toward the huge monster. “Dorimon no!” Shouted Haley, trying to reach for the little monster before light begun to fall from the sky in large pillars.

Seven of those formed around the other Digimon, only Dorimon not affected, as they begun to glow stronger.

(Play Digimon Themes “Wir werden Siegen” or “Brave Heart”, do not use the English Digivolution soundtrack pleas.)

“Koromon, Shinka... Agumon!”

“Tsunomon, Shinka... Gabumon!”

“Yokomon, Shinka... Piyomon!”

“Tanemon, Shinka... Palmon!”

“Pukamon, Shinka... Gomamon!”

“Motimon, Shinka... Tentomon!”

“Tokomon, Shinka... Patamon!”

As the light stopped seven new Digimon stood there.

All of them glaring angrily at Kuwagamon while Dorimon watched in awe. “They Digivolved!” Exclaimed the small purple Digimon that hadn't.

“Lets go guys! Dorimon! Stay with the others if he gets through!” Shouted what had been Koromon until now before they charged the much larger Digimon.

Kuwagamon tried to fly up to make another attack run but what used to be Tanemon grabbed him with a shout of “Poison Ivy” while extending the purple vines that worked as fingers, keeping the enemy Digimon in place.

“Boom Bubble!” Shouted the former Tokomon as he fired a concussive blast of air in the form of a bubble at the much larger Digimon, stunning it enough to fall to the ground. At that point Gomamon come in, sliding across the ground and tripping Kuwagamon.

“Little Thunder!” Shouted ex-Motimon as he shot a electrical attack at the head of Kuwagamon.

“Pepper Breath!” Shouted not-Koromon before firing a fireball at the bug.

“Petit Fire!” Shouted the weird wolf-pelt wearing Digimon that had been Tsunomon before firing a stream of blue fire at the large insect.

“Magic Fire!” Shouted the bird-like Yokomon replacement, a flurry of whirling green flames launching at the bug and hitting with the “Petit Fire” move at the same time.

Kuwagamon however shook off the flames that formed, albeit it seemed hurt far more than it had before. “Together!” Shouted once-upon-a-time-Koromon before he, former-Yokomon, ex-Tsunomon and no-longer-Tokomon fired their ranged attacks at the bug, hitting it under the chin and sending it falling over backward.

“They did it!” Shouted Tai excitedly as the older kids and TK run to them while Haley peted Dorimon, who was sulking about being unable to help.

“They all look different now.” Commented the little girl, cuddling to her friend as she watched the other children interact with the now larger Digimon.

“Yeah, they Digivolved. Man, I am jealous you know? I've been pestering Leomon to help me train since I went from Dodomon to Dorimon and could leave Primary Village but I haven't been able to digivolve at all.” Commented Dorimon dejectedly as he sat in Haley's arms.

“Don't worry, I bet you can do it too some day. Though I still don't get it.” Admitted the little girl as she walked to the others who were with their respective Digimon.

“Roar!” That scream sadly interrupted the celebrations as Kuwagamon had stood up and rammed it's mandibles into the cliff between them and itself.

“Oh no!” Screamed everyone almost in synch as the cliffside they stood on plumetted down.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2: Blazing Evolution! Greymon! & Howling Friendship! Garurumon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter equals Episodes 2 and 3 of the Digimon Adventure Anime.

Narrator: During the summer of 1997, eight children found themselves transported to another universe. Seven of them found creatures called Digimon who proclaimed themselves their partners while the eighth child found a friendly Digimon to call her friend. After a harrowing chase by Kuwagamon they fall of the cliff, what fate awaits them?

Haley screamed as she plummeted down toward the water. The others were no better though those with wings tried to help, unsuccessfully, and formerly-Tanemon tried to use her vines to grapple to safety with Mimi but the rock she grabbed broke off. Luckily falling ahead of them.

“Marshing Fishes!” This sout from the seal-like Digimon that had been Bukamon followed him and Joe hitting the water first, and when Haley landed she realized that she wasn't wet yet.

Looking down her eyes widened at what she saw, with the others all landing around her. They were hundreds of small, colorful “Fishies!” She exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement at the sight of the quite cute oceanic beings that had formed a small, colorful carpet under them, carrying the group of children from harm.

“Look out!” Shouted Mimi and when Haley looked up she saw Kuwagamon's piece of cliff breaking off as well. The giant stag beetle thing coming down in a daze itself and she knew what would come.

“Brace for Impact!” Shouted Haley, remembering that time she had caught an episode of Battlestar Galactica. Amazing show, cool visuals too. She only got half of it but hey, it was fitting right?

“Faster!” Shouted not-anymore-Bukamon as the fishes accelerated their frantic swimming down the stream. They got out from under the falling rock and insect, but the following wave hit them still. Luckily the fishes managed to rid it off and everyone was able to hold onto the various small fishes, Haley making sure that Dorimon, who had no hands, didn't fall off.

When they finally hit land everyone still had gotten wet but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. While the others marveled at the changed Digimon Haley was wringing out her shirt to the side, Dorimon with her. She didn't understand what happened or how they changed while Dorimon stayed the same, but she had this feeling that her aunt would get a screaming attack if she heard the explanation.

As for the Digimon, their names were changed. Koromon had become Agumon, a yellow dinosaur-looking thing with a rather chubby body. Tsunomon had become Gabumon, another somewhat reptile-like looking thing but wearing a white and blue wolf's pelt with a yellow horn on his forehead.

Tanemon was now Palmon, a green plant Digimon with a pink flower on the head. Tokomon was Patamon, looked like a real big, orange hamster with a white belly and wing-ears. He was cute. Pukamon was now Gomamon, a white and blue seal-like Digimon with a red mohawk and large claws on the flippers.

Yokomon had become Piyomon herself, a pink bird-like digimon with red beak nd a black ring of metal around one of her legs as well as claws on the ends of her wings while Motimon was now Tentomon, a red insect-digimon with green eyes.

Patamon, Piyomon and Gomamon seemed the most cuddly of them, at least to Haley. She never had a pet or stuffed toy, at least not to her knowledge. The Dursleys denied her everything they could without killing her. They denied her love, affection, toys and even a childhood.

They had done nothing that a family should, they let her sleep in their home. Sure. In the cupboard under the stairs. They fed her, yeah. If they left anything for her scavenge after each meal where Dudley and Vernon were accelerating their deaths by collesterol by another mile. They gave her clothes, yeah. Clothes that were so much bigger than her that she needed a hundred needles at least to keep the things at a size she could wear.

And that was before mentioning all of their effoorts to make her life miserable even outside their home. Friends were bullied away by Dudley. Teachers were bribed to punish her under false claims while giving all of her good tests to Dudley and his Fs to her. And in the neighborhood they made her name equal to satan and evil. Depicting themselves as the saints that put up with her.

“Anyway, we should figure out what we are doing now. We don't know where we are and if there are more like Kuwagamon we may be in danger.” Stated Matt, looking straight at Haley who was the only one without a digivolved partner.

“We should go back where we started so the adults can find us.” Stated Joe, having calmed down and gotten somewhat used to Gomamon.

“And how do we find our way back?” Asked Haley which met nods from several of the others while Joe paled. “And we're nowhere near the camping site. There are no trees like that in Japan I read that in a book once.” Stated Haley, pointing to the almost alien, ot her, plants which were subtropic rather than what you could find in Japan.

“She is right, we should see if we can find something else instead. I saw the ocean a while back, so if we go there we may be able to be spotted by a plane or a ship.” Noted Tai, which was a smart idea technically.

“Okay, I guess that is a better idea.” Gave Joe in, not happy but he saw that point.

With that, the group set off along the river with Gomamon staying in the water while Haley continued carrying Dorimon. Aside of a comical moment of Patamon and Piyomon flying and being so slow that they couldn't keep up at all, they finally arrived at the beach.

*Ring Ring Ring* The sound of a ringing phone caught the attention of all eight humans. “Wait, a phone?” Asked Tai surprised as they run toward the sound, finding a row of Japanese phone booths along the shore of the beach.

“What are those phones doing here?” Asked Haley as she run along with the others to the one that was ringing. But when Tai opened the door it stopped. “Weird...” Muttered Haley, she had a bad feeling about this.

“Well, better than nothing. Hey Izzy, can you give me 10 cent?” Asked Tai, looking to the oldest of them.

“Huh? Why?” asked the boy in confusion before Tai explained he wanted to call home. Izzy, in response, gave his phone card to pay for it and the rest soon joined in on the race for the phones.

Haley didn't, she just sat down with Dorimon watching. “Huh? Why aren't you doing that too Haley?” Asked Dorimon in confusion as his human friend didn't do as the others did.

“I don't have anyone to call, I could try Miss Fyggs but that would be to Britain and I don't think Izzy's card can pay for that anyway.” Explained the little girl, and Dorimon noticed that her grip on him got just a little bit tighter.

Dorimon decided to drop the topic and after a while everyone, except Joe, left the phone booths. “Nothing but random information no matter the number.” Groaned Tai into his hand.

“What does “This Number exists outside this time-space-continuum” even mean?” Asked Mimi confused as she sat down behind Haley and took her onto her lap, to the surprise of the smaller girl.

“Don't know, probably some weird automated joke like the other nonsense stuff we heard.” Stated Izzy, shaking his head.

“Well, Joe lookes like he won't give up for a while.” Noted Haley, looking to the older boy who was still working on the phone.

“Yeah, but Haley-chan, since when can you talk Japanese?” Asked Sora, sitting down near Mimi and the littlest girl of them.

“Huh? Aren't you all talking English?” Asked the girl confused, earning large looks of confusion from the others.

“Hmm...” This sound directed attention to Izzy. “We're as far from the camp as can be, suddenly we can talk to Haley-san without either of us realizing that the other is speaking a different language and it all started with those weird devices that fell from the sky...” Muttered the boy as he tried to think of what this could mean.

“And the giant wave that popped out of literal nowhere on a mountain after a snowstorm at the start of Summer Vacation with a bit of Northern Lights sprinkled in for flavor.” Added Haley, smirking at the mood-whiplash her comment brought.

“Got a point, not to mention the shape-shifting monsters, the giant Kuwagata Kabuto beetle, fishes at the command of a little seal and strong enough to carry us all on the surface of the water.” Stated Matt, leaning back as he sighed.

“Lets worry about that later, we need to eat.” Stated Tai, catching everyone's attention and a growling stomach from Haley and most of the others. Including the Digimon. “You've got anything Sora?” asked Tai, turning to his classmate with the helmet.

“Ah, no just-” Sora stopped, while going for the pouch on backward side of her belt, when she felt something there. Picking it off the belt she come upon a small, greyish-white Tamagotchi-like device with blue buttons and a green screen with unknown letters around it. “Wait, that's one of those things that fell from the sky.” Realized Sora surprised at seeing that.

The others quickly looked for their own and all found one. Haley was the only one without one of them, which wasn't surprising to her since there had been only 7 in total. “Huh, that is strange.” Noted Izzy as he looked at the small gadget. “All of us have one of them, I am pretty sure I saw one on Joe's bag as well, except for Haley.” Stated the boy.

Tai nodded, a frown on his face. “And she is the only one who didn't have a Digimon apparently literally waiting for her, Dorimon just met her.” Stated the boy.

“And when everyone digivolved it was only Dorimon who remained the same, the only Digimon who was with someone who didn't have those things.” Stated Matt, while Haley just continued look between them unsure.

“So they likely are linked to both how we are the partners of the Digimon and to their ability to Digivolve. And also, they may be why we were sent here.” Stated Izzy in summary.

“Yeah but that still leaves out why Haley is here. Or why and how we got here.” Stated Sora the elephant in the room.

“It may have been by mistake. Haley-san was with us and I can remember her touching Mimi's apparatus just before we were hit by that wave. So maybe that is why she come with us here to this place.” Stated Izzy with crossed arms. It made some sense, Haley most certainly hadn't come here by the intentions of whoever dragged them to this place so it had to be a accident.

“Well, that means we must worry about Haley especially, she and Dorimon are vulnerable thanks to that.” Stated Sora as Haley looked dejected at the idea of being a burden. Mimi felt this and patted the smaller girl on the head to calm her down.

“Don't worry! Once I digivolve too I can protect her!” Stated Dorimon confidently but that didn't work so well despite his ambitious claim.

“Well, how do Digimon digivolve normally?” Asked TK, curious how Dorimon planned it.

“Training and age.” Come the unanimous reply from the eight digital monsters around them.

“At least that is what some of the older, friendlier Digimon always say. We're all basically kids really but Dorimon is the youngest among us so it isn't hard to imagine that he would be unable to digivolve yet.” Stated Tentomon with what seemed to be a shrug.

“Two months, so what? We're all still almost the same age so don't go around talking like that!” Complained Dorimon in return, not happy at the others.

“Anyway, we were talking about food, right?” Asked Izzy, his stomach making itself known alongside the others at the mention of food.

“Yeah, we got off topic there.” Admitted Sora, shaking her head before taking the contents of her satchel. “But I have only a small first-aid kit with me. Band-aids, desinfectants, threat and needle for stitching, that sort of thing.” Stated Sora, putting the items on the ground, all packaged up.

Izzy sighed too, taking off his backpack to show it was more of a holder for his laptop. “I have just my laptop and handy with me, neither of them has worked so far.” Stated the fourth grader with a dejected tone.

“Not exactly what I would take to summer camp.” Noted Mat before taking out a harmonica. “That is all I have myself, wasn't expecting a tour through a jungle island.” Stated the boy with a shake of his head.

Tai added a spy glass to the list of non-edible items before Mimi took off her satchel and showed that she had a lot of survival equipment actually with her. Apparently she just took whatever her father usually had with him when camping which wasn't half bad.

It was when they come to the youngest of the group when they hit gold. “I still have the bag full of food. Remember? You packed it because of the mal-thingy.” Stated Haley, showing that her bag was full to the brim with packaged food, including cans, sandwiches, bread, cool akkus and other forms of edibles, all of it calorie rich, spoil-save and good to eat. She also had several bottles full of water and lemonade.

TK likewise had his backpack full of snacks albeit his was a bit smaller than Haley's and he had other items in it as well. “Say, what does Joe have in his bag?” Asked Haley after a second, looking to the oldest of the group who had yet to return from the phone booths.

They all turned around, seeing Joe was carrying a large white bag with a red cross symbol on it. “The Emergency Rations!” They exclaimed in surprise, remembering that he had been carrying them when they had been hit.

“Joe! Come here!” Shouted Tai, catching the older's attention and after a small bit of haggling between him and Mimi, whose turn it actually was to carry the rations, they put together the food as a whole.

“Okay, every group has 7 days worth of rations for each member. With our group registered as 6 that means we have 126 rations by three rations per day. That would be a bit over 15 rations for each or in other words 5 days worth of rations, with us being eight people. But if we reduce the dayly rations to 2 per day we can stretch that further to 7 rations for each of us and with the food from Haley and TK's bags it should be enough for perhaps another two weeks without including scavenging.” Stated Joe, calculating the exact proviant they had.

“But what about Dorimon and the others?” Addressed Haley the elephant in the room. Or the issue of digital monsters in the group as that doubled their group size.

“Uh...” Joe was at a obvious blank on that.

“Don't worry about us. We can just find food ourselves.” Stated Piyomon easily. “We've been doing that for years now after all.” She elaborated and even Dorimon nodded.

“Yup, and if there is nothing else, Gomamon can just let us eat his Marshing Fishes.” Stated the little furball, laughing when an indignant Gomamon shouted for him to stop joking from the water.

“Anyway, you guys can eat the normal food, you aren't used to living around here so-” Tentomon's small attempt to appease the humans was interrupted by a burp.

“Man that tastes great!” Said Agumon, sitting oppositee Tai while they were munching on some snacks from TK's bag.

“Wha- Hey we just agreed to keep the rations and snacks to human consumption! Didn't you two listen at all?!” Protested Joe at the two of them while Haley giggled.

“Calm down Joe, Agumon was just hungry.” Stated Tai completely calm as if Joe was an idiot.

Before the argument could continue Haley felt the bad feeling intensify, goose bumps forming on her skin as her hair stood on end. She turned toward the shore the same time Piyomon stood up and turned around.

“Piyomon? Haley? What is it?” Asked Sora confused as the Digimon tensed.

“Its a Trap.” Muttered Haley, now realizing what she thought was wrong with those phones. As if to accentuate this a fountain of water shot up from under the phone booths, sending them flying as it raced under them, destroying each.

Seconds after the last one fell down and broke a small sandstorm kicked up as something dug itself out of the sand, turning out to be a large hermit crab-shell like object with an rotating top part and spikes. From the opening in it come a large, pink Digimon with a yellow set of tentacles on it's head as if was hair.

“Oh no! Its Shellmon!” Exclaimed Tentomon in surprise.

Digimon Data:

Shellmon

Sea Animal Digimon

Level Champion

Data-type

Families:

Deep Savers

Attacks:

Aqua Blaster

A wild and territorial Sea Digimon of feral nature. Not very smart but dangerous due to it's strength and hard shell.

“We must be in his territory here.” Stated Agumon tensely as he prepared to attack.

“Let me at him!” Shouted Dorimon, eager to fight and prove that he wasn't some baby to be looked out for which wasn't helped by the fact that his level was a infant-stage for Digimon.

“Pepper Breath!” Shouted Agumon as he shot his attack at the larger, pink Digimon.

“Tiny Thunder!” Shouted Tentomon, only for his attack to fizzle out. “What?” He stuttered.

“Magical Fi- huh?”

“Blue Bla- Eh?”

“Poison I- ah?”

“Boom- Oh no.”

This was all the same, other than Agumon's attack the attacks fizzled out before they could hit.

“Tiny Metal!” Shouted Dorimon, firing his own metal pebbles off, but they did little more than the failed attacks earlier.

Shellmon, undetered by the attack from Agumon, lashed out against the smaller Digimon with all but Dorimon, who Haley had kept with her, being hit by the large enemy Digimon. “Why aren't their attacks working?” Asked Izzy as he run to Tentomon who lay on the ground exhausted.

“I- I am so- hungry.” Groaned the Digimon, fatigue catching up to him.

“They haven't eaten! I bet the fight with Kuwagamon and digivolving used up a lots of their energy and without eating or rest they don't have energy for fighting!” Exclaimed Haley, she had heard enough Anime while cleaning to see the pattern.

“But Agumon has eaten and Dorimon has barely fought, not to mention he didn't Digivolve. So both still have energy.” Noted Izzy, seeing where the girl was coming from. Smart that one.

“Okay then it's up to us Agumon!” Shouted Tai, grabbing a pipe from the ground which had once been part of a booth, before running up to Shellmon and beginning to poke, though violently, into it's side. “Take that you overgrown snail!” Shouted the boy angrily while Agumon continued to attack the larger but dumber Digimon.

“He knows that thing won't feel him poking it's shell, right?” Asked Haley watching the... fight.

“Nope.” Stated the rest as Shellmon grabbed Tai after putting Joe off his attempt to climb the small cliff above them. Then he slammed his hand or whatever onto Agumon, pinning him down.

“Aqua Blaster!” Come the shout from the Digimon before firing a beam of water, the same which had taken out the phone booths and sent Joe flying, at the group, knocking them back.

“Argh! A- Agumon, w- we must do something! AH!” Screamed Tai in pain as Shellmon's grip on him.

“Tai!” Shouted Agumon in worry as Haley looked up, just in time to see the gadget Tai had gotten begun to glow, a glow that soon found it's way to Agumon.

(Note, like last time please play “Wir werden Siegen” or “Brave Heart”, don't use the English Digivolution soundtrack of this series)

“Agumon, Shinka... Greymon!” Shouted Agumon from within the light, his voice growing darker at the last word and slightly distorted as something huge threw Shellmon off, which released Tai from the tentacle.

Lookoing toward where Agumon was Haley's eyes widened when she saw a humongous, orange dinosaur with blue stripes and some kind of brown helmet on his head. She could tell that it had to be Agumon, on a new level. “Oh man, that's not fair.” Mumbled Dorimon dejectedly at seeing Agumon digivolving to Champion Level as if it was nothing.

“Go Greymon!” Shouted Tai, he had heard the new name, so he knew what to call his partner who begun to wrestle with Shellmon before throwing it into the air.

“Mega Flame!” Shouted Greymon, sending a huge fireball after the airborne Digimon who was sent flying at least a mile over the sea.

“Yay! He did it!” Cheered the others of the group as they saw Greymon take out the shellfish Digimon. However, Greymon was soon covered in yellow light before shrinking down back to Agumon who had fallen onto his face.

“Agumon!” Shouted Tai in concern running over to the small Digimon with the others following.

“Tai...” Mumbled Agumon weakly, raising the concern everyone felt. “I am hungry...” And there went the tension as Agumon's stomach growled.

A few minutes later the Digimon were eating their fill, Haley having her own portion as Sora and Mimi insisted on the malnutrished girl getting food being a higher priority than for the rest.

“Well, now we know that those guys need food to fight and we need them fighting to survive. Man, this got a lot more complicated now.” Muttered Joe with a sigh.

“Yeah, but it is better so. At least they don't eat that much since they are rather small, at least unless they digivolve.” Stated Matt as he sat against a rock, watching like the rest how the Digimon and the smallest girl were eating. Dorimon had his fill too, mind you, just in case it would help him digivolve.

“In any case, we should go back to where we landed here. The adult most likely will find us there the fastest.” Stated Joe, drawing blank looks from the others.

“But Joe, we're nowhere near the campsite, I don't think we're even in the same world anymore!” Argued Haley which caught everyone's attention. “While we were resting on the beach Dorimon told me this is the Digital World. And they are all digital monsters right? So does that sound like some place on Earth? Because if there was something like that I would've heard of it even if only 'cause Dudley would be throwing a tantrum to get there.” Stated Haley, making everyone stare at her.

“Who is Dudley?” Asked Matt with a frown, that sounded like quite a spoiled kid.

“Her maternal cousin.” Stated Mimi, catching everyone's attention as Haley returned to eating. “He's the son of the woman she lives with, her mother's sister. They are the ones who abused her but from what I know they didn't go to the absolute extremes.” Stated Mimi, disgust at the thought of that family clear on her face.

“Okay, now I am seriously starting to see what you have against them if their son is as spoiled as she makes him sound and they still mistreat her.” Stated Tai while the others nodded.

It took another 10 minutes to finish up and pack up, Haley taking her bag on her own insistence back as it also held a bit of extra clothes from Tai's sister, before they set off again along the coast.

Their goal? Find humans, like before. But with a bit more trepidation this time around.

It was a good 3 hours later that they stopped for a bit on a cliff with Tai settling down at the edge of the cliff, looking through his spyglass.

“No signs of ships.” He muttered, even though he could see pretty well from here it didn't do much.

“Unlikely for an island like this to be passed by with ships but be on no map.” Noted Izzy who was still trying to get his laptop and other electronics working.

“Besides, we should find some place to rest, it is getting late.” Noted Sora as she had taken Haley onto her lap, the smaller girl taking a nap while it was peaceful around them.

“Sounds like a plan, we-” Tai was interrupted when another Digimon broke out of the rocks around them. It was some kind of white dinosaur with thick, black plating around it's head, back and in half-rings around it's ankles. It also had a rather prominent horn on it's forehead.

Digimon Data:

Monochromon

Dragon Digimon

Level Champion

Data-type

Families:

Nature Spirits

Dragon's Roar

Attacks:

Volcano Strike

A peaceful herbivore with armor as strong as steel. This Digimon is known for being territorial around others of it's species and if agitated are tough opponents to fight.

“Oh that is Monochromon. They are harmless except if they are angry.” Stated Tentomon with certainty as the large Digimon turned in their direction.

“Um, what happened?” Asked Haley, who had woken up during the ruckus of the Digimon breaking through the rock.

“A Monochromon has come here and... Oh shit, behind us!” Shouted Dorimon and as they turned around the saw another Monochromon had come up behind them, looking angry. “I smell a territory feud! Lets get outta here!” Shouted Dorimon and they quickly got behind a set of rocks before the two Digimon come within striking range.

“Geez, we take a break and already we get into trouble again.” Complained Mimi as they hid behind the rocks.

“At least Dorimon noticed the other Monochromon before they could charge.” Noted Palmon with a shake of her head while they left the area.

“Is it normal for Digimon to attack one another so often?” Asked Matt concerned since they already had a run-in with two other aggressive Digimon, though the Monochromon had been fighting each other instead of them so that was a bit new.

“The more feral Digimon do. Guys like Monochromon, Shellmon and Kuwagamon. It really depends on whether they a predatory like Kuwagamon, thus attack other Digimon for food, or just fight for territory like Shellmon and the Monochromon.” Explained Gabumon as they continued to run.

“Well, lets hope we find some shelter soon then, sleeping in the open is a bad idea on this island.” Stated Tai as the sky become more yellow than blue, indicating that it was approaching sunset.

Haley was quite happy, after another hour or two they had found a pretty large lake with a small island.

Unlike the others, she had seen the trolley appear on the small island in the middle. It hadn't been there before but with everything else she didn't think it meant much.

Everyone begun to do various things to make dinner to stretch their proviant. Well, she and TK were told not to and instead they were left with Patamon and Dorimon to watch over their belongings in the trolley. Haley would've loved to take a dip in the lake but for one the fish may be scared off, Gomamon was bad enough with his swimming, and for another...

“You can't swim?” Asked Joe who had just come by when she had told TK about it. “Why did no one teach you? I would assume you would have some pool gym class or something like that.” Asked the oldest of the group but Haley shook her head.

“No, the Dursleys would never take me to any pools or water parks. They say I may infest the water with my freakiness or something like that, and we don't have something like a swimming class in the elementary school I've attended so far.” She admitted sourly. She was a freaking stone in the water!

Joe groaned, that was a problem for sure. “Damn, we must correct that soon or else we risk your life considering we're in a place with freaking SEA MONSTERS!” Exclaimed the boy, greatly distressed by this.

“Hey, I have Dorimon and Gomamon is there too, I'll be fine.” Countered Haley, not comfortable with the idea of learning swimming in this place of all things.

“And if you are alone? No, it won't do for you to fall into the water and drown so we'll have to teach you some time. Perhaps tomorrow would be good, the lake is rather calm so there won't be much danger hopefully.” Stated Joe, going to his stash of sempai mentality which he didn't use often.

Haley pouted but let it drop. Not that she could do much and unless Dorimon digivolved some time soon he wouldn't really be a good help in keeping her afloat. He probably wasn't all that buoyant either but unless he turned out to be something like Patamon his Rookie form should be large enough when he reached it. Hopefully sometime soon because it was making her kinda antsy that they were the most helpless at the moment.

An hour later they had a small bonfire going and were roasting fish.

Thankfully Joe knew how to gut them and most weren't useless at open-fire grilling so it worked. The Digimon had also brought fruits and berries with them while Haley was glad that she was able to help at least here. After all, if she had to learn how to cook so Petunia wouldn't miss the morning talkshows by cooking, then at least she could apply some of it to this.

After the meal they turned in for the night with the older males of the group deciding to take turns holding watch with their Digimon which meant she and TK, as the youngest, as well as Mimi and Sora as girls, were excempt. Haley fit the second reasoning too to be honest, but she didn't care all that much. She was just happy to sleep at all peacefully.

They had chosen the railcar as their sleeping place for the night as it was enclosed and, with the narrow stone bridge connecting the island to the shore as the only access, also fairly certain they didn't have to worry about surprise attacks as much as they would in the open.

She lay with TK with Dorimon in her arm and Patamon sleeping on TK's lap. She awoke a bit from her light slumber when she noticed that Gabumon had come in and sat by them, his pelt was nice and warm just like Dorimon.

She slept for a few minutes longer until the whole car was beginning to rock as if moving. She noticed first that Gabumon had left at some point while they had slept but it didn't matter. For one, she was tired as all get-out and for another, there were greater concerns. Like falling off the seat.

“Damn weren't they meant to keep watch?” Asked Dorimon on whom she had landed while tumbling off the bench with her getting off the smaller being. She quickly looked out of the window and noticed what was going on. A large, turquois-colored sea serpent, as in easily 10 or 20 meters long, she wasn't good at guessing really, with a yellow head and a white belly was swimming around the lake, the island they were on following it for some reason.

“That's Seadramon! What is it doing here?” Asked Dorimon confused at the sight of the larger Digimon.

Digimon Data:

Seadramon

Sea Animal-Digimon

Level: Champion

Data-Type

Families:

Deep Savers

Attacks:

Ice Blast

Water Shock

A wild and feral sea creature who lacks intelligence and speak, instead relying on it's instincts as it lives in the Net Ocean.

Haley watched the... dragon? Well, it had “Dra” in it's name and she had no better description, move the island to the middle of the sea.

“Is it dragging the island with it?” Asked Sora in a slight panic as Haley stayed in the trolley while the rest went outside.

She watched Matt swim toward them and TK fall in. Then, when Gomamon saved TK, she saw Matt and Gabumon try to distract the large sea-serpent Digimon with Gabumon trying to fight but it didn't work any better than with the other Digimon. The power gap was too large.

And then, just as Matt was being attacked by Seadramon who had wrapped around him and was constricting Matt, the gadget begun to glow along with Gabumon.

(Please play “Wir werden Siegen” or “Brave Heart”, don't use the English Digivolution soundtrack of this series)

“Gabumon Shinka... Garurumon!” Shouted Gabumon before his form changed, becoming a humongous, wolf-like Digimon with white and blue fur and multiple, slim tails.

It didn't take Garurumon long to engage Seadramon, swimming past the serpentine Digimon and slicing at it with his apparently Mythril-like fur. She was honestly confused but when Garurumon managed to defeat Seadramon after the aquatic snake had already frozen him largely in ice, she was no less relieved.

Gomamon was then the one to bring them back to the shore using his fishes, with Haley happily petting some of them. They were cute, sue her.

They settled onto the shore with the others discussing how it seemed the Digimon digivolved if their partners were in danger and only then, which sounded logical to Haley so she left them to it, snuggling to Dorimon and using her backpack as a pillow. She was still tired from yesterday and really? She didn't careif she slept in the cart or on the ground.

Seriously, even the ground at the shore of the lake was softer than her mattress that was so laid in that she was practically sleeping on the floor.

Matt playing the Harmonica, a soft, calm and beautiful sound, helped her find sleep too. She hoped it would stay that way.

Haley's dreams usually were rather... mundane, really. She rarely had any dream worth mentioning if she remembered them.

This time it was different. She found herself on a tall mountain, a massive mountain. And she somehow knew, it was a dream but that wasn't normal, was it?

But then again, this mountain, which is likely that super tall one she had spotted from the beach, was weird too. There was a huge crevice in which she could see huge, black gears turning.

“Hmhmhm.” This... laugh for a better word, sounded behind her and Haley stepped back, watching a tall, humanoid Digimon with blue skin and what looked like black leather clothing over his frame, and two large, leathery but punctured wings, step past her. Looking at herself she noticed that she was transparent for some reason, and so probably he couldn't see her.

“Perfect.” This word, the voice the same as the laugh, caugt her attention and brought it to the demon or, rather, demon-like Digimon. “The preparations are complete. With this new batch of Black Gears I should be able to bring beautiful chaos.” Stated the monster, laughing again to himself as if it was a great joke.

“Don't forget your place Devimon, nor forget the Digidestined.” Spoke a second voice and when she turned to it she saw a large group of black bats form into what looked like some kinda portal or screen, a shadowy figure within.

“Naturally Myotismon-sama, I have them under surveilance already.” Spoke the evil Digimon, Devimon, to the newcomer respectfully. Haley would be willing to bet her bag that this thing had a higher level than him.

“Good, then make sure to kill them at the first opportunity. We cannot permit for them to reach Server- Wait, there is something watching!” Haley jumped a bit when “Myotismon turned to her.

“What do you mean? There is no one here.” Stated Devimon with a frown.

“A presence, a consciousness is watching. Tell me, has one of the Candlemon perhaps digivolved to a Wizardmon?” Asked Myotismon, sounding suspicious.

“Naturally not, I made sure to eliminate the older ones every time they may have had the chance.” Stated Devimon with a coff.

“Yet I feel a presence, some kind of clairvoyance.” Stated Myotismon as Haley backed away, tried to move to the side, but no matter what she did, she could feel the sight of this “Myotismon”, who she was 99% sure was another Digimon, leave her.

“Who could it be? Gennai? One of the others of his kind?” Asked Devimon with a frown as he searched.

“No, they are too far gone. Tell me, has there been something unexpected?” Asked Myotismon, his voice cautious.

“Yes Myotismon-sama. There were eight humans transported here. But one of them had neither a Digivice nor were they matched to a Digimon, merely “Befriending” a Dorimon who had been living here.” Stated Devimon, spitting out the word befriending as if it was distasteful.

“Another human but they aren't a chosen child? So that means there is one remaining it seems. In any case, eliminate them. All of them. If the Homeostasis learns of this additional brat they may take the opportunity.” Warns Myotismon as his image vanishes and Haley shivered.

“As you wish, Myotismon-sama.” Muttered Devimon, not sounding all that happy with being that thing's errant boy.

Haley was about to follow Devimon as he left but she suddenly felt herself jolt.

As her eyes opened she was lying on her back with TK next to her. “Haley-chan? Are you alright? You were whimpering and tossing around.” Asked Dorimon to her side as she sat up, shaking her head.

“I- I don't know? I had a weird dream, about something called “Devimon” talking to a “Myotismon and... black gears... and... I... I don't know.” She muttered, the memory slowly fading as she tried to remember what had been happening.

“Devimon?” Asked Gabumon, sounding concerned. “That's a really evil Digimon! He's on the Champion Level but I didn't think one was living here.” Stated the Rookie with a frown.

“So... bad news?” Asked Sora, not sure if she wanted to know.

“This “Myotismon” told him to kill us. So... yeah, bad news.” Agreed Haley, not happy that such a evil thing was after them.

“Great, I don't even know what a Myotismon is and I don't wanna meet him.” Groaned Joe from his place as Haley took in everyone. They had apparently rested long enough for everyone to be awake, though she still felt a bit tired. She wished Dorimon could digivolve, then he may be big enough to ride that would be fun.

“Lets go, if we have a bullseye on us we should get going.” Stated Matt who was standing not far and Haley nodded, taking her bag and Dorimon.

With that, the group set out, to find their way home.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Black Gears, Danger Abound!

Narrator: After a harrowing series of events the children are on their way. With the mystery of Digivolution just a bit clearer, Greymon and Garurumon have become the first to reach the Champion Level. But while both Shellmon and Seadramon are no longer a threat, more dangerous foes seem to await their own turns already.

It had been about an hour since they woke up.

Dorimon, he decided, like Haley's petting, the littlest girl of the group had found a liking to petting him when feeling anxious or bored.

With the threat of a Devimon, one of the more powerful kinds of Digimon around, hanging over their heads he understood it. Of a total of eight Digimon present only two had digivolved so far and another was stuck as an In-Training Digimon. It sucked to be this small and, even though it hadn't been more than a day since he met Haley, he really wished he was stronger. To protect her.

He didn't know what had happened to her, he didn't know what to think about Haley's relatives but he could feel her ribs and he was pretty sure that wasn't meant to be. On top of that she had been extremely clingy, more than any of the other humans around. If he was to make a guess, he would say that wherever she had grown up wasn't a good place.

He wanted to protect her, he didn't know why that was such a strong want, but he had a hunch.

All of the humans he knew were children. They could be equated to Rookie Level Digimon. But Haley and TK were smaller, they were still children but he was pretty sure those two were closer to In-Training Digimon as far as their strength was concerned compared to other humans.

The fact that Haley seemed very badly off made him sure that whoever was taking care of her wasn't nice. They were most definitely bad mon and he would love nothing more than to rip them a new hole into their asses. But sadly, he was weaker than Haley at this point. He was just a In-Training Digimon after all and his teeth were relatively harmless.

They were currently and road-sign forest, as he had realized a while back. Not far from the Telegraph Desert. Yeah, weird names. Joe was insisting that the signs were proof of humans being around but he had his doubts. He passed by this place a couple times while traveling over the island and he knew no humans before. The stuff was just here all the time.

“We should be careful, Telegraph Desert starts not far from here.” Noted Dorimon aloud, reminding everyone of that fact.

“What kinda name is that?” Asked Joe with a frown as Dorimon looked to him.

“It's the name I was told by the Yokomon that live there. There are weird structures all over the place like trees but the Yokomon call them telegraph masts. But I don't think they do anything really.” Explained Dorimon but he could tell that Joe thought otherwise.

“See! That is the sign! We must be coming close to civilization now!” Exclaimed the oldest of the group but the others showed doubt. That wasn't surprising, after all they had yet to see any humans and the past few signs of civilization were dead-ends on that regard.

“Um, Joe?” Spoke up Haley, catching their attention as Dorimon looked to her. “I don't think that's the case. Dorimon said they just stand around right? And this is the “Digital” world, right? So wouldn't it make sense that, at least, some computer stuff is here and formed those things?” Asked the seven year old and the whole group stopped, mulling that over.

“She has a point Joe-san.” Noted Izzy, shaking his head. “I don't understand this place but even I can tell that it's more likely a byproduct of being digital than human actions that we would find phone booths, a trolley, roadsigns and now telegraph masts. This is all too random, no matter how much they look like those back home it is likely they aren't human-made.” Stated the fourth-grader as he continued walking.

“Yup, though the Yokomon village in the desert is rather friendly. They have a sort of guardian, a Meramon, living on a nearby mountain and-” Dorimon stopped when his everything tensed, drawing attention to him before they heard the sound of something flying above them with a whirr. Looking up they spotted a black gear flying above them, heading toward where Dorimon knew the desert lay.

“What was that?” Asked Sora surprised, looking after the device.

“Oh no.” Muttered Haley, clinging just a bit tighter to Dorimon. “I've seen that before! That Devimon had a large stash of those gears and he had something planned.” Said the little girl, shivvering at the memory of that dream, or vision, or something.

“Come on Haley, perhaps it's something else like a flying saucer or something.” Tried Izzy to reason, not happy with the thought that something from that Devimon was near.

“Doubt it.” Chorused Haley and the Digimon at the same time as they continued at the same pace. It was decided to check on the village just to make sure there hadn't happened anything bad to the In-Training Digimon. They got to the entrance to the desert, and the second they stepped over the boundary between trees and desert.

“Anyone else getting whiplash from how fast the temperature changed?” Asked Haley, starting to sweat as she kept Dorimon at some more distance to avoid overheating. Not that he didn't notice that she took the heat worse than the others.

It was two hours later that Haley couldn't go anymore and was taken up by Matt. As Dorimon and the other Digimon learned it seemed that Haley, who hailed from a different region than the rest, come from a rather cold environment. The “United Kingdom of Great Britain” lay in the northern reaches of the European continent on a large island group.

Due to that Haley's home wasn't all that hot even in the height of summer and so she wasn't used to heat. Add in that she had been carrying Dorimon, who consisted to 60% of fur, and you could guess why the little girl was so overheated.

Finally they reached the Yokomon village, Dorimon leading them there with precision due to, unlike the other Digimon, traveling a lot over the island.

Haley woke up with a groan.

The last she remembered she had felt feint from the heat and then just black. It was still hot and dry but she seemed to be in some shade and as she opened her eyes to look, she realized that she was in a large, metallic structure of some sort. Huddled to one side was a group of pink Digimon with blue petal-like protrusions on the heads... Oh wait, those were Yokomon weren't they?

Dorimon lay not far from them, sleeping, and the Yokomon themselves seemed to be more preoccupied with hiding. “What's going on?” Asked Haley, her voice coarse and dry as she sat up, feeling weak and thirsty.

“Oh! You're awake!” Said one of them, sounding a bit relieved. “Sorry, I am Yokomon. You're in the Yokomon Village of Telegraph Desert. And, well... Meramon is acting weird. He is attacking the village.” Explained the little In-Training Digimon as the others nodded.

“Meramon? I think Dorimon mentioned him... Isn't he, like, your guardian or something?” Asked Haley while sitting up on the wooden planks of the... she wasn't sure what this place was.

“Yes but he suddenly went berserk a short while ago. Your friends are fighting him.” Explained another Yokomon, sounding concerned.

“Don't worry, they can handle him.” She reassured them, remembering the relative ease with which Greymon and Garurumon had dealt with Shellmon and Seadramon respectively.

“Yeah but, Meramon is fire incarnate. And they are using fire attacks.” Explained another of the Yokomon concerned.

“They won't lose.” Come Dorimon's voice as he sat up. “They are seven to one and most of them haven't revealed their Champion Stage yet, perhaps Gomamon digivolves, he is an aquatic Digimon after all so pehaps he can digivolve and counter Meramon.” Explained Dorimon logically and got nods of understanding from around him.

“Pepper Breath!” Echoed from outside and Haley groaned, realizing that was Agumon attacking with a fireball.

“I never played Pokémon but I know that you don't fight fire with fire in a monster battle.” Groaned Haley with a shake of her head.

“ _Piyomon Shinka!”_ Sounded suddenly and Haley's eyes widened hearing this. “Birdramon!” Announced a slightly distorted voice, but it still was Piyomon she could tell. Going outside a bit Haley saw that a huge, humanoid Digimon made of fire was sliding down an incline toward them before a even larger, fire-made bird with a face like a dinosaur or something instead of a beak, grabbed him and flew back up.

“Now Piyomon evolved too! But she is a firebird, is that gonna be alright?” Asked Haley as she watched with the Yokomon from inside the ship.

Birdramon begun to fly around, intercepting Meramon's “Burning Fist” attacks before flapping her wings. “Meteor Wing!” Shouted the Champion before a volley of large fireballs launched themselves at Meramon. Surprisingly, they worked, punching into the enemy Digimon and making him stagger before a large, black gear flew out of him and exploded into the air.

“A black gear?” Asked Haley, a suspicion growing in the elementary schooler as the others, along with a calmed down Meramon come over.

As it turns out, the black gear had fallen from the sky and Meramon didn't remember beyond that point. However, Haley piped up then. “Mister Meramon, did that gear hit you before you blacked out?” Asked the little girl and the large Digimon nodded.

“Why do you ask Haley-chan?” Asked Sora, confused that the younger girl thought about that.

Said girl turned to them, a frown on her face. She had thankfully recovered and the heat had let up. “Remember that dream I had? Devimon had tons of those Black Gear things and he said it would bring chaos. Perhaps they are meant to make Digimon aggressive and go out of control.” Suggested Haley and the others frowned.

“Perhaps you're right. But they seem rather fragile.” Noted Izzy thoughtfully. “Since Digimon means Digital Monsters, perhaps it means that those Black Gears contain some kind of virus or, perhaps, they are the virus. And once they infect a Digimon it becomes wild until the virus is removed.” Suggested Izzy, thinking about all the things they knew albeit that was very little.

“So we just destroy the gears when we find a Digimon with one and poof! It isn't bad anymore, right?” Asked Dorimon and the others nodded. That made sense.

A while later Meramon returned to his mountain and they were given a feast by the Yokomon. A feast made of seeds that looked suspiciously like bird food. While the others complained a bit and Haley still had some rations, she shrugged. Stretching the food as long as possible was best. “I've eaten stuff that's less edible.” She said out loud before beginning to shovel the seeds into her mouth along with TK, followed by some others soon after.

Mimi ended up being the only one to complain about that.

The next day they continued on the journey, Dorimon kept to the ground rather than taking a ride on Haley's arms. He was too hot for her to carry in the desert.

It was was still too hot. Haley hated the desert, or savannah, or whatever this place qualified as. At least they had fresh water thanks to the Yokomon. “Damn, why can't this place end already?” Asked Joe with a wheeze as he dragged himself through the terrain.

“Tell me about it, I am covered by the thickest fur of all and Haley is basically a Cold-oriented human.” Moaned Dorimon in return before collapsing, not long after followed by Haley, TK, Gomamon and Joe.

“I guess we should take a rest. This was really a horrible idea going into this desert.” Said Tai, sighing tiredly as they made their way to a small cropping of poles that gave at least some shade.

“Seriously, we should've listened to Dorimon about this place. Haley is ill-suited for the heat and we didn't have enough water nor proviant to go through anyway.” Stated Matt with a frown, Joe's obsession was, sadly, to blame for the situation which wasn't surprising considering it was irrational and against all reasoning.

“But someone must have placed those things here! There is no way that they come out of nowhere!” Argued Joe in turn while the others sighed.

“But they are all placed so randomly and way too many at a time. They wouldn't work like that.” Countered Haley, she had only a rudimentary idea about those things but still. “And besides, this is the _Digital_ World, why shouldn't there be things randomly appearing?” Asked Haley and Joe frowned.

“But that makes no sense. Things don't appear out of nowhere. We can't just say “Could you please make a cart with a roof so that Haley, Gomamon, TK, Patamon and Dorimon can rest while we move on?” and expect-” He was stopped in his rambling as, in a flash of light, a old-style carriage as you see in China Town movies, appeared out of nowhere and a chimming giggle was heard.

“Fairies?” Asked Haley confused, looking up and as the others looked up as well they saw a strange, glowing entity with wide, wing-like arms and a strange symbol on it's forehead, fly away before vanishing into thin air.

“Well... that happened.” Noted Dorimon stunned while the others nodded.

Haley sighed in content as she rested with TK and the Digimon who were more likely to suffer from the heat in the carriage.

Gabumon had volunteered to be the “Horse” for them while they rested with their backpacks lying in a compartment with fresh clothes for everyone as well as fresh water and some new food.

“Whatever that thing was definitely knew what it was doing.” Noted Tai as he walked by the carriage with Agumon, eating a donut while speaking.

“I think it was a Digignome.” Chirped Dorimon from his place in her lap, making quite some of the other Digimon snort.

“Don't be silly Dorimon, Digignomes are just tales you tell Fresh Digimon.” Countered Palmon as Haley and the other children watched the interactions.

“But you saw it too! A small, glowing entity that had no scent, could fly and make miracles happen! There is no way that was a Digimon of any kind so it had to be a Digignome!” Argued the smaller, purple Digimon hotly.

“Um, what is a Digignome?” Asked Haley confused, looking at the Digimon who seemed unconvinced.

“Old legends say that, as long as there have been Digimon, so have Digignomes existed. They are said to be entities similar to Digimon but separate still. Capable of stuff like making things appear out of nowhere, teleportation, restoring Digimon that were killed within a certain timeframe when their Data is dispersing.” Explained Tentomon the story, flying alongside the carriage.

“They are really described as various things, mostly as small, glowing entities flying about, sometimes appearing out of nowhere. Some say they are angels sent by the gods, some say they are fairies and some others say they are actually gods themselves. Child-like gods, sure, but gods none the less.” Added Gabumon his own bits of information to the pool.

“So they are like the Tooth Fairy but they just do what they want?” Asked Haley confused and the Digimon nodded.

“Pretty much. But the idea that one of them would be here and just suddenly help us is ridiculous. I mean, what next? Will it drop a embodiment of the Light of Digivolution on our heads to take care off and let us digivolve with ease?” Asked Agumon in jest.

Everyone paused, waiting if Agumon was right, then a piece of paper fell down onto Haley's head.

Looking at it she giggled. “I think they are funny.” Said the little girl, holding up a crayon drawing of a white Digimon with big wing-like ears, purple edges on the ears and feet as well as a red, upside-down triangle with three smaller black triangles at each line on it's forehead. Written over it was the name “Calumon” in bold letters.

“Well... That thing is listening. And quite good at drawing.” Noted Gomamon from his place in the carriage.

“Well, as it stands we should probably try and find some place to rest, Garurumon looks like he is about to keel over.” Noted Matt, putting the matter of Digignomes away.

“Hey is that smoke?” Called Tai suddenly and as they turned around they saw that yes, there was smoke rising from behind a group of hills.

They quickly travelled there, some riding on Garurumon, others joining the heat-impaired in the carriage, and the rest hanging onto the frame to keep up. After a few minutes they arrived at the top of the hill and found a large factory complex before them.

“Finally! That factory has to be a sign of a city nearby!” Shouted Joe happily as the others sighed in exasperation of the oldest boy being way too chipper for their collective good.

“Who wants to bet that we won't find a single human and instead some Digimon running the place? Likely one that will have one of those gears in him and then kick our collective butts?” Asked Haley and every single person called “Aye” in response. Only Joe ignored them as he had jumped off and was running toward the factory as they others followed with Garurumon and the carriage which, somehow, extended ski tracks to slide down easier.

When they entered, the whole thing large enough for the carriage thankfully, they found that the whole place was assembling some sort of boggus device. Haley had left the carriage with the other heat-impaired while Gabumon was resting too. The shade of the lage factory complex thankfully made it rather cool here, just perfect for her own tastes.

“What do you think they are building here?” Asked TK curiously as he watched the assembly put parts together for... something.

“Um... those little droids on the ships in Star Wars?” Asked Haley, not sure what the name of those little, square robots exactly was. They were sometimes in shots during the one time she had been cleaning the living room while her relatives were watching the movie.

“I think you mean a Mouse Droid, and I doubt it.” Stated Izzy as he looked at the nonsensical devices, tapping away on his laptop that had been recently regaining power and was also working again.

“It must be something amazing, like a time machine or a automatic hair dresser!” Exclaimed Mimi, which made the others laugh uneasily.

“Looks like something Dudley would make when he was 3 years old and playing with one of those Bionicle toys.” Countered Haley, looking at the weird amalgamation of things.

“I take it he wasn't good?” Asked Tai in bemusement.

“He has a whole room with discarded toys, including 400 different Bionicle and Lego sets that he couldn't wrap his head around how to put together and the most recent ones aren't even a year old.” Confirmed Haley and they all had a bit of a laugh at the expense of this Dudley.

“He sounds like doofus.” Giggled TK into his hand, even _he_ knew how to follow instructions of those things.

“Yeah he is. And he is a bully but Uncle Vernon always pays the teachers so they put the blame on me instead of Dudley.” Said Haley, not happy at all to think about those.

“Wait, that Dudley is related to you?” Asked Tai astonished that someone like that was related to Haley who, for her age, was quite a smart girl.

“He is my cousin, son of a overweight walrus and a ugly horse who apparently is my aunt, or so everyone says but I don't look anything like her, and is developing along the exact same lines as his father.” She stated with a unhappy expression at the memory of the three.

“Man, remind me to tell mom and dad about this.” Muttered Tai to Matt as they looked at the youngest female in the group.

“Don't worry, my dad is a reporter and this is going on the news I guarantee it.” Muttered his fellow older brother of a kid of that age.

As they continued they split into three groups. Tai, Sora and Joe together with their Digimon were the first group. Matt, TK and Mimi were the second, while Haley stayed with Izzy who was investigating what looked like one giant battery powering the complex.

“So... that isn't a Batterymon?” Asked Haley, a big “My jokes are funny” grin on her face as Dorimon snorted.

“No, that's a... whatever it is. Not a Digimon though.” Said Dorimon as Tentomon nodded. “Also, work on your jokes.” Added the In-Training monster with a snort.

“I am seven, I ain't gonna be Otto Walkes no matter how much I try now.” Countered Haley, ignoring that she was the only one recognizing the name from the looks of it.

“Well... wait, what is that door doing here?” Asked Izzy, noticing a door in the side of the battery-looking construct.

“Uh... aren't batteries supossed to not open?” Asked Haley, she had seen a kid break one and he didn't return to class the next day.

“I don't think this is a battery.” Stated Izzy, opening the door. On the other side was a large room whose walls were covered in strange symbols.

“What is that?” Asked Haley confused as she looked around at the weird signs all around them.

“A program.” Stated Izzy in fascination as he inspected the inscriptions. “It seems this battery is just a large screen to monitor this program...” Muttered Izzy as he inspected the runes, brushing over one and erasing part of it only for the electricity to go out.

…

“Izzy, did you just break the Matrix?”

“Bad joke Haley, just need to repair the code.”

It was some ten minutes later that Haley found herself playing Tic Tac To with Dorimon using a piece of paper and the pen Izzy used to repair the energy supply of the factory.

It went pretty much over her head what the boy was doing and telling Tentomon. But she sure wished that he could use those skills to make her one of those gadgets for her and Dorimon, that would be cool but probably too complicated for even his skills.

“Hot hot hot!” That exclamation made her look to Tentomon who was glowing through the openings between his Carapace pieces. Izzy had been working on copying the code around them from what she _did_ understand, though it made no sense to her as he had used a cable to connect the little gadget to his laptop. It was very confusing to be honest.

He shut the laptop off quickly before urging them to search for the others to discuss his findings. She followed him through the corridors of the factory as they hurried to find the others.

“I have a bad feeling.” Muttered Haley as a shiver went down her spine and she could almost feel that hook that had been at her navel when she first teleported by accident onto the rooftop. Say what you want, she wasn't stupid enough not to see it for what it was. It was just a hair's width away from pulling her to wherever her instincts, 'cause that was definitely not conscious going onto the roof, thought was save.

They finally found Matt's group on the rooftop and when Izzy begun to become excited, the rest come too. Only for Arnold Schwarzenneger's more cyborg-looking cousin to come out.

“Andromon! Why is it attacking?” Asked Dorimon in shock as Andromon's focus went to them.

Digimon Data:

Andromon

Cyborg Digimon

Level: Ultra

Vaccine-type

Families:

Metal Empire

Virus Busters

Attacks:

Spiral Sword

Gatling Missile

A prototype Cyborg-Digimon. It is powerful enough to defeat any Digimon below Ultra Level and lacks emotions nor conscience, thus following it's programming to the latter. In networks Andromon are powerful guard forces.

“Intruders detected.” Spoke the Digimon whose eyes were glowing. “Spiral Sword!” Declared the Digimon, it's right arm starting to spin so fast it become like a drill before it launched the attack.

“Matt!” Shouted Gabumon as light escaped the blonde's gadget.

“Gabumon Shinka, Garurumon!” Lashing out with his adamantine-fur covered paw Garurumon, freshly digivolved and somewhat rested from the heat, deflected the attack of the stronger Digimon before pouncing and forcing the other over the edge further down.

“Gatling Missile!” Declared Andromon after standing up, a compartment on his chest opening and two missiles flying out.

The first was destroyed by Garurumon but the second evaded him, opening the not-so-decorative mouth to reveal a gatling cannon with which it now flew at them.

“Not so fast!” Shouted Agumon, leaping forward as Tai's own gadget followed the first gadget's example glowing.

“Agumon Shinka, Greymon!” Shouted Agumon, turning into his larger Champion form and destroying the missile with a swing of his thick tail before he leaped down to Andromon and Garurumon to engage the smaller Digimon.

“Go! Get him Greymon!” Shouted Tai seeing his partner engage the cyborg.

“What level is that Digimon?” Asked Haley worried as she watched Andromon easily handle two Champion-level Digimon on his own.

“Andromon is a Ultra-level Digimon, he is a whole another level compared to Greymon and Garurumon.” Answered Palmon uneasily.

“I don't get it, I was here a few times when I was traveling around. Andromon is super chill about visitors.” Stated Dorimon with a frown, it had been established already that he was the most traveled of the Digimon group as he had traveled to train.

“Spiral Sword!” Declared Andromon, the attack only failing to kill Garurumon thanks to his fur but it still put damage onto the Champion Digimon.

“Izzy! The program, it could help!” Shouted suddenly Tentomon and Izzy took a moment to understand.

Haley blinked as he opened his laptop and tipped away on it, rewriting the program from before while his gadget was attached. “Oh! Oh hot!” Shouted Tentomon as he was glowing again, but this time it was a golden light.

“Alright! Launch!” Shouted Izzy, launching the final command of the program.

(Please play “Wir werden Siegen” or “Brave Heart”, don't use the English Digivolution soundtrack of this series)

“Tentomon, Shinka!” Come Tentomon's voice as light coalesced around him and covered him. “Kabuterimon!” Shouted the new Champion as the large, blue insect took to the air with huge wings.

“Alright! Go Kabuterimon!” Shouted Izzy, amazed that the idea even worked! Surprisingly Kabuterimon was even more resilient than Garurumon as he took several runs at Andromon!

“Aim for the right leg!” This shout caught their attention as Haley pointed at the right leg. “That's one of the few areas without armor on it! Perhaps it will disable him or perhaps there is one of those gears in it! If he can hit it that may help!” Explained Haley her reasoning and Kabuterimon was quick to follow her command.

“Mega Shocker!” Shouted the Champion, unleashing a massive blast of electricity onto the Android Digimon who failed to dodge as the attack hit the damaged leg, and as Haley predicted, a black gear flew out and exploded in the air.

“You were right!” Exclaimed Tai amazed as it got pretty predictable that something like this happened as Haley nodded.

A few minutes later they were in the entry room of the factory again with Andromon explaining that he didn't have the answers they wanted. Neither did he have a clue how to manufacture the devices the kids have, Haley asked, yes.

The carriage, now drawn again by Garurumon, entered the humongous sewer system as the kids took another ride. It was handy, so why not?

TBC

 


End file.
